Conventionally, in case of painting or bonding a composite material, such as GFRP (glass fiber reinforced plastics) or CFRP (carbon fiber reinforced plastics), which is used as a material of aircraft parts or the like, a blast treatment as a pretreatment is performed for the surface of the composite material (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-215826).
When blast treatment is performed, a surface of a composite material is activated. Specifically, surface roughness of the composite material becomes large, and a surface energy of the composite material becomes larger than an interface energy between the composite material and a paint. As a result, the wettability of a paint or an adhesive on the composite material is improved, and it becomes possible to prevent a paint peeling and an adhesive imperfection.
Whether the blast treatment has activated the surface of the composite material sufficiently to be appropriate for painting or bonding is evaluated through a visual observation by an examiner or measurement of a surface roughness of the composite material.
An object of the present invention is to provide a blast treatment device and a blast treatment method which can obtain a composite material whose surface has been activated with a more satisfactory quality by blast treatment of the composite material before painting or bonding.